barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lonely Little Number
The Lonely Little Number is the 4th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of Carnival Of Numbers. Plot Keesha was learning to help Kim, and Robert then Barney will return now that Stella returns now. Baby Bop and BJ finally use Barney the Number Limbo. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Linda *Kristen *Emily *Hannah *Robert *Curits *Danny *Jeff *Stephen *Chip *Jesse *Kelly *Claire *Shelley *Lillian *Jean-Claude *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Carnival of Numbers #This Old Man #Sally the Camel #Roll Roll Roll The Ball #Six Little Ducks #Number Limbo #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade of Numbers #I Love You Trivia *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. *Ashley wear the same clothes from A Package of Friendship. And a long hair. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a long hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from What a World We Share. And a pony tail. *Emily wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a long hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Oh, Brother...She's My Sister. And a short hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from A Different Kind of Mystery. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Safety First!. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Jesse wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a three pony tail. *Shelley wear the same clothes Hannah wore in Count Me In!. And a two small pigtail hair. *Lillian wear the same pink t-shirt, and the blue overalls. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Jean-Claude wear the same white shirt and the navy blue vest. And a short hair. *Stella has a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Our Earth, Our Home". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Easy, Breezy Day!". *During " Roll Roll Roll The Ball" Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Play Ball". *During "I Love You" Jeff, Kristen, Jesse, Ashley & Alissa and Danny are in Barney's right, while Keesha, Kim, Lillian, Stephen, Curits, Hannah, Jean-Claude, Kelly, Emily, Chip and Robert are on Barney's left. *Keesha is the fifth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *This marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 5). *At the end of the Barney doll with the number 10. There is no left hand and right hand. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Circle Of Friends". *On January 7, 2013, there's gonna be a short credits on Barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with the number 10. *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in Safety First!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in Books Are Fun!. *The same Season 5 BJ voice was the same from "Trading Places". *The same Season 5 BJ costume was the same from "Colors All Around". *The same Season 5 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Try It You'll Like It!". *The same Season 5 Baby Bop costume was the same from "My Party with Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "The One And Only You". Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation